1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a therapeutic device for the prevention and treatment of ulcerations in various parts of the body.
2. Background
Ulcerations commonly referred to as bed sores and other pressure related wounds which develop when a patient is bed-ridden or immobile for considerable periods of times such as when confined to a wheel chair. Such ulcerations usually appear at the location of bony prominences due to the concentration of pressure caused at these points.
There is a need for a device to prevent pressure over the coccyx and the bony prominence on the posterior aspect of the coccyx bone. There is a need for another device to protect the scapular areas from the development of decubitous ulcers. And there is a need for another device to protect the elbow areas from decubitous ulcers.